


The Crimson Dragon

by StarDust3



Series: Myths of the Holy War [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Another fic based on melle-d's mythale AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarDust3/pseuds/StarDust3
Summary: Edge needs help, luckily he interrupts someone's nap.





	The Crimson Dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This will make more sense if you read The Red Dragon first, you dont have to though.  
> Thanks for reading!

Edge feels liquid gathering in his sockets. He can't help it, Red is injured and Edge doesn't know how to help him. Red managed to to get them out of danger but now he's bleeding black stuff and not talking anymore.

Edge runs out of the cave as fast as his little legs can carry him, desperate for help. He He perches on a high rock at the entrance and let's out a high painted cry.

“Something wrong kid?” a voice asks. Edge stops and looks at the tree the voice came from. A creature, similar to him with a skeleton body is lounging on a branch. A blue robe tied with golden rope covering him. Large pure white wings are folded behind him. A circle of light sits on the creature's skull, eyelights watching him tiredly.

Edge thinks Red has mentioned this creature before but he can't be sure, it doesn't matter right now anyway.

“Please, help Red. He won't answer me,” Edge begs. He hates begging but no one will know except him and the light creature.

“Red, huh? He in there?” the creature asks as he tilts his head towards the cave. Edge nods and leads the way as his small claws scramble and he falls face first. Edge feels embarrassment flush his skull as he picks himself up.

“Heh, how old are ya, kid?” the creature chuckles. It follows him without making a sound.

Edge leads the creature through the opening, careful not to trip. His small tail swishing back and forth in agitation.

“I'm one hundred!” Edge declares.

“More like seventy,” the creature comments as he takes in the sight of Red. 

“Oh...it's you, ruby Red,” the creature says as it approaches Red.Edge follows in confusion.

“You know my brother?” 

“Hmmm, it looks like he was hit with an arrow of black magic. Dangerously close to the soul, too. Luckily you disrupted my nap, kid. Your bro wouldn't have made it through the night,” the creature hovers over Red. He carefully turns the dragon over so Red's on his back. The creature pulls out one of its feathers and whispers to it.

Edge watches as the feather falls from the creature’s grip and floats to the black center of Red's injury. The feather lands and soaks into Red's bones. Edge can smell burning bones and hurries forward. Red groans and curls around his wound. Edge can't help a whine at the sight of his brother in so much pain. 

“So, he should wake up soon. Tell him I said hi, ok? See ya,” the creature says as it disappears. Edge stares at the spot the creature vanished from.

“E...dge?” 

His eyelights meet his brother's and Edge growls at him.

“Red! Don't scare me like that!” Edge won't admit his tone is scared and his sockets are liquidy. He curls into Red, grateful to feel the thrum of familiar magic.

“Ah, sorry boss,” Red hums as his long body circles them both. Edge forgets to mention the strange creature when they wake up.


End file.
